A Hufflepuff's Unrequited Love
by iWrite67
Summary: The story of Blake Prater. A Hufflepuff in love with Cedric Diggory, but unnoticed by practically the whole school. Read and review please! Rating for one word.


**Hey! I was bored, so I decided to write this. It just came to me all of a sudden and I just had to write it down. It actually made me cry. Anyway, read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only Blake Prater.**

* * *

He never noticed me.

I was always around, but he still never noticed me. I'm pretty sure I'm just invisible, because Cedric Diggory was nice. He wouldn't purposely ignore someone, right?

Who am I kidding, of course he wouldn't! He's Cedric Diggory, perfect in every way. He had most of Hogwarts female population falling to his feet, including me. But instead of being like other guys in his position, he had a long term girlfriend and, as far I know, never shagged them. What do I know though? I'm the invisible Hufflepuff.

You don't believe me huh? Well let's start from the beginning.

My name is Blake Prater. Yes, I'm a girl and my name is Blake. My parents always thought that they would be getting a boy, but surprise surprise! They got me. I've pretty average looking. Shoulder length frizzy dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, always wearing a black headband. Have you seen me around Hogwarts? Probably not, but it's okay. I'm used to being not noticed. The ghosts walk right through me and the teachers don't even know I exist, well, except for Professor Snape. But he's just cool like that.

I'm getting off track here.

Anyway, it all starts my first year in 1989. Yeah, just wonderful isn't it? Starting at the same time as the Weasley twins and the Hufflepuff god. Well, while I was wondering around the Hogwarts Express in my Muggleborn 'Ohmygod! Magic!' phase. Surely every other Muggleborn has gone through that as well, right? Well, I then walked straight into said Hufflepuff god. Only, he wasn't a Hufflepuff yet.

"Oh! I'm sorry,"he said. Of course, I was the only one that fell over. Small person and all. "I didn't see you there."He held out a hand and helped me up, I don't think I washed it for a week...

"It's alright,"I replied. "No one really notices me that much anyway."He nodded before walking off. I didn't even know who he was at the moment, only seeing older girls staring at him in awe. They were probably thinking 'How could an _eleven_ year old be so dashing?'. I never knew the answer to that.

When I was Sorted into Hufflepuff, I was happy! I was in the god's House(whom I now knew to be Cedric Diggory). I was glanced over my entire first year, not even my dormmates talked to me. I guess it's what happens when you're a Muggleborn Hufflepuff. The good part is, I was overlooked by the Slytherins. I wasn't called 'Mudblood' once!

Then, at the start of my second year, I realized that Muggleborn Hufflepuffs usually weren't glanced over. In the case of the firsties that year. They became super popular, and most of them were Muggleborns.

Third year was next. I had been overlooked by the Hogwarts staff, students, and the ghost population. Only Professor Snape noticed me, and only because I was the best in his class. Sure, I was good in a few other classes as well(Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms). Classes that you'd normally not get noticed because of their loud noises. At the beginning of my first and second year, my name was called on the roll and then the teacher forgot.

Well, third year. Harry Potter came. Of course, like any devoted Hufflepuff I wanted the Boy-Who-Lived in our House, but he went to Gryffindor instead. Of course, we got Susan Bones(who's aunt was part of the Wizengamont) and a few others. Only Justin Finch-Fletchly was a Muggleborn that year. It made me sort of sad.

That year was also the year that I met Fluffy. Of course, no one but Hagrid could name a giant three headed Cerebrus Fluffy. But still, me and the big dog got along. I was probably the only one he didn't eat on sight. When he got angry, I knew to back away. He was sweet though.

At the end of the year, once I found out from Hagrid that Fluffy had been moved, I was overcome with tears. Fluffy had been my only friend, even if he was twenty times bigger than me.

In fourth year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. I was scared. All Muggleborns were at that time. I ended up petrified with Justin, Colin Creevey, Penelope Clearwater, and all them. I was only told what happened after I was un-petrified and by a rather confused Professor Sprout. She was one of the teachers that always forgot me.

The petrified ones were finally released from the Hospital Wing. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Justin and I all split up. Once we got back to the common room, Justin was ambushed by his friends while the people in my year just stared at me.

"You're Blaire right?"asked my dormmate. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It's Blake,"I replied. She stared at me in shock. No one in my House had probably ever heard me speak.

"But that's a boys name,"my other dormmate cried. I rolled my eyes and ignored them, sitting on a plump couch. I shared a dorm with them for _four bloody years_ and they still didn't even know who I was?! Who's stuff was it that they tripped over every morning? Okay, that seems a little mean. Afterall, I did leave my stuff out so they _might _notice someone else in the room.

"Prater!"I turned around at hearing my last name. Cedric was leaning against the back of the couch. "Glad you're finally un-petrified."He said. I smiled sadly up at him.

"Seems you're the only one,"I replied. He just smiled sadly back at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Anyway, welcome back,"he had said. I was shocked, in other words. Not only had he been happy about me being un-petrified, but he had kissed my head. That was certaintly new.

Fifth year came. Sirius Black was on the loose. Being Muggleborn, I didn't know who Sirius Black was until I had overheard my dormmates talking about him. When Halloween night came and he broke into the castle...

I was scared shitless.

I thought that he was still devoted to You-Know-Who. And You-Know-Who didn't like Muggleborns. I seemed to be the only Muggleborn one afraid though. Most were talking about how he was after Harry Potter.

Harry bloody Potter, the Wonderboy!

I still offer some resentment to him. After all, he was the one who came out of the maze.

That brings me to sixth year. Triwizard Tournament. Whoopdeedoo. At least Professor Moody noticed me, even if he was a Death Eater in disguise. He actually got the class to notice me, the Weasley twins were the most shocked that a girl with brown hair and brown eyes had been sitting in front of them since they started school. I was the only one in the class who could throw off the Imperius Curse on the first try. Amazing feat for a Muggleborn, eh?

Cedric entered the tournament. While the rest of the House thought it was brilliant, I thought it was stupid. He could be killed! I don't think any of those dunderheads realized that though. When his and Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, I was a true Hufflepuff and wore a Potter Stinks badge. It was then that I met Hermione Granger.

The fourth year Muggleborn Know-It-All of Gryffindor.

She had come up to me and asked me to take off the badge. I asked her why and she explained that Harry really didn't enter the tournament. Someone put his name in to get him killed. I agreed and took it off, placing it in the trash can.

"Who are you?"Granger asked. "I've never seen you around before."I smiled at her.

"Blake Prater, invisible Hufflepuff,"I replied. She laughed before realizing that I was serious(haha). We got to talking and soon became friends.

I was there when Quidditch star, Viktor Krum, asked her to the Yule Ball. Of course, I didn't have a date myself, but I could live with it. I was the only one that she could talk about it with, she wanted to keep it a secret from everybody.

My heart had fallen though, when later that night I learned that Cedric had asked Cho Chang, a fifth year Ravenclaw, to the Ball. I sat in my dorm and cried that night, the first time since I came to Hogwarts.

When the Yule Ball came, I dressed up like everyone else. People were looking at me for once! I sat at a table with Viktor and Hermione and chatted with the couple.

When the Ball was starting to wind down, I was about to go on to bed, until I felt Cedric tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to face him in his black dressrobes.

"I've noticed that you haven't danced the whole night,"I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well, you know how it goes. No date, no dancing,"before I could blink, he had pulled me to him. Cedric placed my arms on his neck and his were on my waist. Boy was Chang going to kill me.

"Everyone deserves to have a little fun tonight,"he had said. "You shouldn't be left out."

We danced for one song, practically the only two still left in the Great Hall. After it, he kissed my forehead and walked back to the common room, I followed at a much slower, dazed pace.

I burned with envy when Cho was at the bottom of the lake during the second task. The one that you valued most was at the bottom of the lake(Hermione for Krum, Chang for Cedric, Fleur's little sister Gabrielle for herself, and Ron Weasley for Potter). I was happy for him when he came up first, even when he was a minute out of the time limit.

The third task came around. Cedric and Potter went in first, followed by Krum and then Fleur. After seeing the last two shoot off sparks, I realized that it was a match between the two Hogwarts champions. Finally, Potter came out of the maze, clutching Cedric's dead body.

Of course, the whole school was in tears. I was probably one of the worst. Well, besides Chang. She had a reason, they were together. I didn't, I just _loved_ him. I didn't realize it until after his death, but it hit me full force during the memorial. Dumbledore's eulogy will always be buried in my mind.

In my seventh and final year, Hermione asked me to join the DA. I agreed, after hearing that Umbridge thought that Cedric dropped dead of his own accord, I was furious. I had believed Potter from when he said that You-Know-Who was back.

I sat with Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell at the Hogs Head meeting. I got to know them, and am glad to say that they were my friends. In classes now, one of them always sat by me(well, except for Katie, but she was a year younger).

At the end of all the DA meetings, I always stared at Cedric's picture that Potter had put up. Angelina noticed it once.

"You liked him, didn't you?"I nodded.

"Not only that, I think I loved him,"Angelina put a hand on my shoulder and led me out of the Room of Requirement.

When I graduated, I immediatly joined the Order of the Pheonix. One of the three who did(the others were Fred and George). Ever since You-Know-Who was back in the open, I wanted to help. People then realized that I existed. Sure it was only older people, but it still made me feel special. Professor McGonagall even apologized for not noticing me from when I was in school.

I was at the battle near the Astronomy tower in 1997. Fighting alongside old DA members felt good, Neville even smiled at me. It was then though, I was hit by a Killing Curse.

It was fast and painless, but I still felt bad. Seeing my body lying on the ground while my soul was lifted to a better place. Cedric was the only one there when I arrived. He smiled at me and brought me into a hug.

"Nice to see you again,"he said. I smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too."

Sure, it wasn't a happy life, but I dealt with it when I was alive. Now that I'm dead however, I realize that life is too short to be unnoticed. Speak out, do something funny to get yourself noticed. Even if it is getting petrified by a Basilisk.

* * *

**Was it good? If so, review please. I haven't been getting many lately, and I've been kind of depressed. Poor Blake though, getting killed. At least she met up with Cedric. And that last part, it's my motto. Be loud and do something, life is too short to be unnoticed.**

**Lurves,  
-xXNightmareGoddessXx**


End file.
